Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze):Комедиант
- в исполнении Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze). В тень уйдя от света белого И устав смешить людей, Глядя в треснувшее зеркало, Плакал пьяный лицедей. Чья судьба была им прожита – Непонятно до конца; Отличить и сам не может он Свою маску от лица. Кто поверит, кто поверит комедианту? Кто сотрёт с лица его не воду, а слёзы? Знает ли хоть кто-нибудь, с чьим именем на губах Шагнёт он к барьеру?! Две души в нём уживаются И почти слились в одну – То он смехом заливается, То он воет на луну. Кто поверит, кто поверит комедианту? Кто сотрёт с лица его не воду, а слёзы? Знает ли хоть кто-нибудь, с чьим именем на губах Шагнёт он к барьеру?! Кто поверит, кто поверит комедианту? Кто сотрёт с лица его не воду, а слёзы? Знает ли хоть кто-нибудь, с чьим именем на губах Шагнёт он к барьеру?! Кто поверит, кто поверит комедианту? Кто сотрёт с лица его не воду, а слёзы? Знает ли хоть кто-нибудь, с чьим именем на губах Шагнёт он к барьеру?! Кто поверит, кто поверит комедианту? Кто сотрёт с лица его не воду, а слёзы? Знает ли хоть кто-нибудь, с чьим именем на губах Шагнёт он к барьеру?! Romanized V ten' uydya ot sveta belovo I ustav smeshit' lyudey, Glyadya v tresnuvsheye zerkalo, Plakal p'yanyy litsedey. Ch'ya sud'ba byla im prozhita – Neponyatno do kontsa; Otlichit' i sam ne mozhet on Svoyu masku ot litsa. Kto poverit, kto poverit komediantu? Kto sotryot s litsa yevo ne vodu, a slyozy? Znayet li khot' kto-nibud', s ch'yim imenem na gubakh Shagnyot on k bar'yeru?! Dve dushi v nyom uzhivayutsya I pochti slilis' v odnu – To on smekhom zalivayetsya, To on voyet na lunu. Kto poverit, kto poverit komediantu? Kto sotryot s litsa yevo ne vodu, a slyozy? Znayet li khot' kto-nibud', s ch'yim imenem na gubakh Shagnyot on k bar'yeru?! Kto poverit, kto poverit komediantu? Kto sotryot s litsa yevo ne vodu, a slyozy? Znayet li khot' kto-nibud', s ch'yim imenem na gubakh Shagnyot on k bar'yeru?! Kto poverit, kto poverit komediantu? Kto sotryot s litsa yevo ne vodu, a slyozy? Znayet li khot' kto-nibud', s ch'yim imenem na gubakh Shagnyot on k bar'yeru?! Kto poverit, kto poverit komediantu? Kto sotryot s litsa yevo ne vodu, a slyozy? Znayet li khot' kto-nibud', s ch'yim imenem na gubakh Shagnyot on k bar'yeru?! Translation In the shade, away from the world, Tired of making people laugh, Looking into the cracked mirror, A drunk mummer was crying. It is not quite clear Whose destiny he has lived. He can't tell his mask From his face himself. Who will believe, who will believe the comedian? Who will wipe not water, but tears off his face? Does anyone in the world know whose name will be on his lips When the duel starts?! Two souls are getting along inside him And have nearly merged into one. Now he trills with laughter And then he howls at the moon. Who will believe, who will believe the comedian? Who will wipe not water, but tears off his face? Does anyone in the world know whose name will be on his lips When the duel starts?! Who will believe, who will believe the comedian? Who will wipe not water, but tears off his face? Does anyone in the world know whose name will be on his lips When the duel starts?! Who will believe, who will believe the comedian? Who will wipe not water, but tears off his face? Does anyone in the world know whose name will be on his lips When the duel starts?! Who will believe, who will believe the comedian? Who will wipe not water, but tears off his face? Does anyone in the world know whose name will be on his lips When the duel starts?! Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze) Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Валерий Меладзе (Valerii Meladze):Комедиант Категория:Исполнители на В Категория:Песни на К